


The cute guy at the dentist

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist, M/M, Sons being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaspers terrified of the dentist but a cute guy called Monty Green is there to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cute guy at the dentist

Jasper was sat in the waiting room, his foot tapping nervously on the floor. He hated the dentist. His mother had told him that he was old enough to go by himself but he didn't feel old enough. He felt sick with nerves. It was just a checkup but he was still scared. What if he had to get a filling? What if he had to get a tooth removed?

The door to the dentist opened and where Jasper was sat, he got a perfect glimpse of the boy walking in. And oh god it was a perfect glimpse.

The boy was cute. No, he was adorable. His dark hair fell into his eyes and the way he pushed it back had Jaspers heart racing. Jasper had never seen this boy before in his life and it wasn't like he lived in a huge town. When the woman at the counter pointed the boy towards the waiting room Jaspers heart leapt in excitement. The boy made eye contact with him and Jasper felt a blush creep up his neck. Jasper glanced away with a huge grin on his face. He mentally screamed at himself to play it cool. 

Jasper watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy sat opposite him. His foot returned to its nervous tapping as the boy's gaze kept flickering over to Jasper. Dammit why did he have to be attractive. Thoughts about the denial work he might have done were beginning to stress him out again. Jasper's elbows rested on his knees and his head fell into his hands as he sighed. 

"Are you okay?" A voice perked up from beside Jasper. The cute boy had moved so he was sat next to Jasper. He was leant forward, as if trying to read Jaspers expression. Fuck. Why did he have to talk to Jasper when he was acting like a baby. 

"I'm just being a baby I-I hate the dentist." Jasper stuttered. God why did the cute boy have to be sat so close to him. "This is the first time I've been here without my mother and I really really hate the dentist with all the drills." 

The cute boy laughed at Jaspers scared expression. "If it helps my mums still scared of the dentist and that's why I'm here waiting for her." 

Jasper couldn't help but laugh and think about how sweet this boy actually was. 

"By the way, my names Jasper." Jasper smiled back at the cute boy, his face getting redder every moment he looked at the boys perfect face.

"You're cute Jasper." The boy laughed, his fingertips drawing swirls on Jaspers hand that was rested between them. "My names Monty." 

Jasper felt his hand heat up under the slight brush of Monty's fingers. God how was this guy so hot. Jasper had just gathered enough confidence to ask Monty for his number when he was rudely interrupted.

"Jasper Jordan." The dentist called out and signalled for Jasper to follow him. Jasper sighed and just as he stood up he felt a hand reach for him. Monty laced their fingers together and pulled Jasper along so they were following the dentist. Jasper watched as Monty reached for his phone to text someone.

To Mum: 

I'm sorry I can't wait for you in the waiting room. I've found someone more scared than you and I'm going to look after him. Btw he's pretty cute so don't cockblock 

Monty


End file.
